


Wanna Bet

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hide and Seek, Implied Character Death, kitty being sweet and naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: A tumblr prompt - "8. Wanna bet" for Kitty and her sister, for anonymous.Apologies, this one became kind of sad, see the tags.
Kudos: 16





	Wanna Bet

It was a pleasantly sunny day in Button House, not too warm but with the right amount of breeze to make walking outside comfortable. Kitty was overjoyed, these types of days were the best! There would be time spent outside, refreshments later and maybe some games too if they were lucky. She always enjoyed spending an afternoon here and there with the latest newly fashionable games.  
Since it was afternoon and they were already outdoors she couldn't help but suggest her all time favourite game, the one she was the best at “Say, why don't we play hide and seek?” Kitty suggested, looking over at her sister eagerly, and clapping at the ensuing nod. “I'll hide first you count!” She knew the perfect spot to hide in a place where would take sister an age to stumble across her.  
As soon as eyes were shut Kitty was off, calling behind her “You'll never find me". Hearing a fant "Do you want to bet?" she continued. These woods were as familiar to her as the back of her hand, or the beautiful embroidery on the cuffs of her favourite dresses. They were so beautiful and delicately done, she couldn't help but trace her fingers over the threads gently and spend hours looking at the designs. Finally she came to the spot woods, stepping over some fallen branches, ducking under the leaves of a tree and she was here. Waiting.  
And waiting.  
And waiting...  
As it started to get darker and colder there was that voice in the back of Kitty’s mind telling her that she surely should have been found by now. That voice was quickly drowned out by a voice congratulating herself on hiding so well, Someone would come to get her soon, she was sure of it.


End file.
